Mime
Jacques Sylvain, more commonly referred to as Mime or The Mime'' is a minor character in the series. He first appears in Season Two and has a job as a mime artist, usually performing on street. He is a Sylphina Angel (''Chorinea sylphina). Background Information Not much is known of mimes background, although it is presumed he has spent a lot of time in his occupation, more than likely from a young age. Personality Whilst he doesn't necessarily speak, Mime's personality is shown through his expression and body language. This doesn't stop him from asking questions or do what he has been taught to do however. Whilst at first he may appear a harmless street performer, this is indeed not the case, especially toward those who oppose him. He is also wise enough to recognise who is against him and who is not, evident in his face expressions and actions towards certain characters. As well as this, Mime is somewhat serious and completely devoted to whatever job he is undertaking. He is also very honour-bound and obedient when needs be and acts without question when told. Despite this, he may double-cross a person and has no distinct affiliation, seemingly siding out of self-benefit or depending on the circumstance. Mime is relatively easy-going as his body language displays, but he is also petty and cruel, often taking satisfaction and amusement at the expense of others, especially when they have insulted him in some way. An example of this is when he abuses André and Skeeto with his mimicry after they are rude about mimes upon (Mime) meeting Pierre, Mime grinning as André and Skeeto become enraged. Additionally, Mime is easily provoked and can even be violent, though others do not prevent this due to not being able to see anything or simply finding it part of his 'act'. However, his expression is rarely one of anger as he generally smiles whilst acting in such a way. However, once his make-up is removed, Jacques takes on a normal role and is shown to be chill when engaging in speech, even if others are shocked or confused. Appearance Being a Sylphina Angel, Mime's primary colour scheme consists of black, white and red. Like most mimes, he sports a striped shirt of black and white with black trousers and shoes. He has black hair and his face is usually covered with a white powder with black eye make-up and drawn on eyebrows. He normally sports a beret whilst miming. The transparency of the wings also reflect the objects he mimes and how others are not able to see said objects unless he chooses to present them. Faceclaim Information The central face claim used for this character is English male model Ash Stymest. Skills and Abilities * Mirroring: Being a mime artist, Jacques is able to mirror/imitate other's actions with great accuracy. This allows him to act like others and learn from them, useful for possible imitation. * Communication: Although he does not speak, he can still make others understand him through a variety of expressions, his body language and occasionally a form of charades. He is additionally able to communicate with chosen people through the mind, yet this leaves others confused as to whether they are merely thinking of the voice themselves. * 'Stealth: '''Due to his silent disposition, he is able to lay low and spy on others Relationships ''Main Article: Mime/Relationships Category:Antagonist Category:Male